Breaking Point
The year was 2035, more than two decades after the infection that first surfaced in eastern Europe in early 2012. Initially it spread very quickly as governments struggled to contain the outbreak, a struggle that was fueled by the economic unrest in many European regions at the time. Citizens had lost faith in their governments causing sharp social and ideological divides at a time when mankind needed to be united. :Within six months of the infection's discovery and rapid proliferation, rumors began to circulate of a haven in the heart of the Mediterranean Sea, a whisper that only grew as each country fell. This island was completely self-sufficient, militarized thanks to the influx of displaced PMCs, and far enough removed from mainland to provide escape from the outbreak. This idea of refuge had become the only hope for thousands of wayward survivors, but without any means of communication with the outside world, no one could tell them the turn back. The rumor continued to spread despite the fact that the island had fallen only two years after the initial outbreak. Desperate survivors placed their final hopes on this forsaken isle that offered little hope of survival and even less of rescue. :But they still fought. :Some against the island, many against each other and all against their fate. Breaking Point is a zombie survival total modification for ARMA 3 with heavy focus on PvP (player versus player) elements. The mod has been in development since August 2013 and is currently in public alpha testing stage. Gameplay overview Breaking Point is based on ARMA 3 engine but has heavily customized features and mechanics of the base game, such as advanced damage calculation or wind having effect on ballistics, and has just as many completely new mechanics, items and gameplay features. Players take the role of a lone survivor washed up on an abandoned, formerly heavily militarized island with little to no equipment. A mysterious infection originating from eastern Europe has wiped out the mainland population, and unbeknownst to the player character, the island formerly thought as a refuge has fallen decades ago, and is populated by near-mindless infected and other survivors, some hostile and others benevolent. The only given goal of the characters is to survive the desolate environment, the "zombies" and hostile encounters with other survivors. The only remote contact with other survivors is with the player's chosen faction text chat channel, if applicable – no other in-game communication channels exist besides direct communication and related channels. Additionally, players may use the group system to band together with nearby players, tame dogs to fight on their side, and found or join a legion with other players. Factions Players in Breaking Point are given the choice of representing one of the factions, some of which are opposed to each other directly, some of which are more neutral or hostile towards everyone. Players who wish to opt out of the faction system can choose to play as independent character. All other factions feature a progression system which when advanced grants the player special abilities like faster healing process, better starting equipment and other capabilities. Most factions also feature a traitor system which penalizes players for actions which are deemed as against the goals of the faction – players which attack their allies or perform poorly in the eyes of their faction may become traitors to their "cause". However, becoming a traitor is not a penalization of playing the game "wrong" – all players may choose how to approach any situation or faction as they see fit regardless of the faction system or its subset of rulings. There is no wrong way to approach the faction system, only different results. List of factions *Engineer – an upcoming faction with focus on vehicles. *Hunter – a loose faction of killers who hunt all other players, including other hunters. *Independent – "pseudo-faction" with no progression or penalties. *Nomad – outdoorsmen with penchant for travel and survival. *Outlaw – bandits who steal and fight everyone but their own. *Ranger – the post-apocalyptic law enforcement who are allied with nomads and survivalists. *Survivalist – stealthy loners who prefer avoiding conflict at all costs. *Undead – an infected who has become stronger and faster than an average "zombie". Equipment Players who wish to survive the post-apocalypse longer than few minutes need to arm themselves. Breaking Point features a massive variety of more than a hundred weapons and a great selection of attachments for almost all weapons, and include customization options ranging from different gun barrels to buttstocks and a large number of optics all based accurately on their real-world counterparts. Survivors can also outfit themselves with a variety of vests and backpacks. The faction system rewards higher level players with unique clothing and starting equipment, while the independent faction can find and equip unique clothing items found in the world. Breaking Point also features throwing and melee weapons, including but not limited to katanas, shovels, throwable infected needles, hammers and junk items, as well as common explosives and a multipurpose I.E.D. specific to the outlaw faction. The mod also has a realistic medical system which includes treatment of life-threatening wounds, bleeding, infection and other ailments, as well as basic implementation of hunger and thrist needs and related supplies. Vehicles Simulation of vehicles is a large part of ARMA 3 gameplay, and vehicles are also present in Breaking Point. On the largest maps, over 60 vehicles of various types may be present in the world. Modern-day vehicles found in ARMA 3 base game have worn out since the fall of civilization, and the appearance of vehicles in Breaking Point. They are also in need of frequent repairs to keep running. Additionally, helicrashes and care package drops can be found on all maps and can provide players with high-tier equipment, weapons and supplies. Construction Players are able to construct storage objects like crates and caches, as well as traps and even a safehouse called haven. Havens effectively protect the specific containers and their contains within the haven, and can also contain various utility objects like a food grill or camera security system for added recovery and protection respectively. Havens are built inside existing buildings and locked with a keycode, and persist even without player interaction over longer periods of time. Servers Breaking Point features approximately 30 servers across the world servers with variety of different maps to play on. The servers are highly customized and optimized, and have custom features like Anti Ghosting System or prevent server hopping, Anti Combat Logging System to prevent scenarions of "combat logging", whitelisting to protect players by allowing hackers and cheaters being banned effectively and permanently, as well as generally allowing same experience of play to all players. Installation Installation of Breaking Point requires downloading the mod files from Steam Workshop and using the Breaking Point launcher to validate the files and to access some features like the legion system. Whitelisting is required to play Breaking Point. Players should also set up their Custom User Keys as they are extensively used in the mod. Category:Breaking Point